It'll All Be Different
by CoraFan
Summary: Well, this is my second attempt at a story like When We Met by SummerRaeBenson. However, mine will also be a crossover with NCIS. Not right away, but after a few chapters, NCIS and SVU will merge. The two main ships are EO and Jibbs, but the story will contain some Finanda, Felinda, Tiva, McAbby, possibly Mibbs. All different ships actually. Anyways, please read and review!


**Ok, so this is a shot at something like When We Met by SummerRaeBenson, btw she's AWESOME and you people should totally go check out her stories. Anyways, I don't know how good this is going to be, but I hope you all like it and please leave me some reviews! Also, the photo for the cover of the story was created by SummerRaeBenson! She is so awesome to let me use it for this story!**

Olivia Benson walked towards her new school with her mother, Serena. She was nervous about going to this school, just as she always was when she went to new schools. Her mother was a college professor, and she had a lot of job offers come her way every year from different places around the country. Olivia was happy for her mother, but she was sick of moving to new schools. She would go to one school for half the year, then her mother would get a job offer, they would move, and Olivia would finish the year at another school. This time she was going to Manhattan High, while her mother was going to be teaching at Manhattan University.

"Do I have to go to _another_ new school?" Olivia asked. Serena sighed, as she and her daughter had had this conversation more than once.

"Olivia, you know that you have to finish your school year. You can't just not finish school because we moved again." She said, expecting that her daughter would make her usual argument of not needing to finish the school year.

"Mom, I'm already an outcast…why can't I be an outcast at a school that I'm already familiar with like in Colorado?" Olivia said. Her mother was surprised. Olivia never wanted to go back to previous schools…she always wanted to just stay out of all schools in general.

"Sweetie, this is a great opportunity for us, and I'm sure you'll make friends here. And you aren't an outcast." Serena tried.

"Yes I am," Olivia snapped, "I have been an outcast at every school I've ever been to! If you would just let me stay at one school for longer than six months, maybe I would actually make some friends! You do this to me all the time! I spend half the year trying to fit in, then you get some job offer and we pick up and move! Then I have to start all over! Can't you ever think about ME for once?!" Serena didn't have time to respond, as the bell rang at the school and Olivia stormed inside. She walked up to her locker, opened it, and started shoving things inside. Once she had everything, she slammed the locker and stormed off to her first class. Everyone else was just standing around talking, because the teacher hadn't come in yet.

Basically, the kids were divided into just two different groups. Olivia looked at one. There were three girls with blonde hair, a girl with reddish-blonde hair, a girl with dark hair, a girl with brown hair, two boys with brown hair, and four boys with darker hair. Olivia could easily tell that this was the group that every school she went to had…the popular group. She looked on the opposite side of the room at the other group. There were three girls that had blonde hair, two girls with red hair, a girl with brown hair, a girl with dark hair, a tan boy with dark hair, and three boys with brown hair, one of them was also extremely pale. She recognized this group as the slightly less popular one, but the one that rejected her still. However, she did notice that the second group actually looked at her curiously as she walked in, while the popular group didn't even give her a first glance, let alone a second one. One of the blonde girls from the second group led the others over to her.

"Hi, my name's Alex Cabot. Are you new here?" the girl asked nicely, surprising Olivia.

"Um yes, my name's Olivia Benson. I just moved here from Colorado." Olivia said. Alex smiled brightly.

"Well, we're all happy to meet you. This is Amanda Rollins, Casey Novak, Dana Lewis, Jo Marlowe, Fin Tutuola, John Munch, Melinda Warner, Monique Jefferies, Nick Amaro, and Elliot Stabler." She told her, pointing out each person in the group. Olivia smiled nervously.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said.

"No need to be nervous Olivia. I can sense that a lot of people haven't treated you right, but you don't have to worry about that with us." The girl named Amanda told her, picking up on Olivia's nerves.

"Yeah, but you might have to worry about Kathy and her clique." Fin said. Elliot elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! Look man I'm sorry, but your girlfriend is the daughter of the devil!" Fin exclaimed, making everyone else in the group, including Olivia, laugh.

"Yeah, you have to watch out for them, or you'll never survive." Casey stated.

"Guys, high school hasn't even officially started yet!" Elliot huffed.

"Yeah, but we all know what they were like in middle school." Melinda pointed out. Elliot scowled.

"Anyways," Alex said, "Kathy's the one in the center of the group over there, and then there's Rafael Barba, Trevor Langan, Julia Millfield, Rebecca Hendrix, Dean Porter, David Haden, Kim Greylek, Chester Lake, Sonya Paxton, Dani Beck, and Brian Cassidy." Olivia nodded.

"Wanna join us?" Dana asked. Olivia smiled

"I'd love to." She said.

_Maybe this year really will be different,_ Olivia thought as she and her new found friends walked further into the classroom.


End file.
